


Dracula Lust Chronicles (aka Rondo of Lust)

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Castlevania Chronicle 悪魔城年代記悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Chronicles, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラＸ ～血の輪廻～ | Castlevania: Rondo of Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Damsels in Distress, Dracula X Chronicles, Dracula’s Castle (Castlevania), F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rondo of Blood, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, knight in shining armor, sex as a reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: 1792. Richter Belmont rescues four abducted girls (Maria, Tera, Iris, and Annette) as he storms Dracula's Castle, and each of them rewards him in their own special way, one after the other. Based on Dracula X Chronicles and Rondo of Blood.
Relationships: Annette/Richter Belmont, Richter Belmont/Iris, Richter Belmont/Maria Renard, Richter Belmont/Tera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dracula Lust Chronicles (aka Rondo of Lust)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: All the (edited) in-game dialogue and character descriptions are from Dracula X Chronicles, which was a remake of Rondo of Blood, but it’s the one I’ve actually played. The girls look better in Dracula X anyway.

**_RESCUING MARIA_ **

“Are you awake?” Richter asked as he watched the girl’s eyes flutter open. She had been magically suspended in midair when Richter had entered the chamber, and he had been concerned she might not even be alive.

The girl was pretty, if young, probably only twelve or thirteen years old, if Richter had to guess. Her skin was fair, her figure youthful, and her eyes gleaming with innocence and childish wonder. Her blonde hair appeared short, at first, barely reaching her chin, until Richter noticed much of it was held back in a flowing ponytail. She revealed her brightly colored garments as she stood, and her stance indicated noble birth, or at least a respectable upbringing.

“M-Mister?” the girl asked uncertainly, still gathering her bearings. “Who are you?”

“I’m Richter Belmont. Don’t worry. That man is gone,” Richter told her. He spoke of Shaft, the dark priest and newly acquired servant of Dracula, the one who had abducted Annette…and seemingly this girl as well. “I paid him back for hurting you.”

“My name’s Maria. Maria Renard,” the girl said. She gasped then, as though she suddenly realized something. “Are you the man Annette was talking about?”

“You know about Annette?” Richter asked, his voice a little louder than he had intended. The only reason he was storming Dracula’s castle was to rescue his beloved, after all. “Where is she?”

“We were together when they brought us here, but now…”

“I see…” Richter stated flatly. Perhaps he was too late.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you!” Maria said, seemingly sensing her savior’s dwindling hopes.

Richter blinked. “With what?”

“Well, we have to beat the bad man!” Maria answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Richter had to laugh at that. He was a Belmont, a professional vampire hunter, trained from birth to become a perfect weapon. He was a warrior born, a defender of the innocent, a hero in the making. No one else stood a chance of defeating Dracula. But this twelve-year-old girl thought she could do it? She had plenty of spunk, that was for sure, but little else!

“Ha! No, no,” Richter told her, smiling good-naturedly at the girl standing before him despite the growing pout on her face. “Just…be good, go home, back to your mom and dad. They’re worried about you.”

“No, they know I’m safe with you,” Maria told him softly, after a moment of thought. Her pout faded away slowly, as though forgotten. “They can see it from Heaven. They were killed.”

“Oh,” Richter said. “I-I’m sorry.”

“So I’m definitely coming with you!” Maria concluded, her smile popping right back onto her face despite everything.

But Richter shook his head. “No, that’s out of the question. It’s much too dangerous.”

“Hey, I said it, and I mean it!” Maria shouted at him, her pout returning and her voice growing louder as she fought to demonstrate just how serious she was. Young as she was, Maria was used to grownups not taking her seriously, but that didn’t mean she appreciated it. “I’ll prove I can take care of myself! Just get on your back!”

“My…back?” Richter asked.

“Just do it!”

“All right…”

And so it was that Richter found himself lying on his back on the stone floor of the mysterious chamber, his gloved hands ripping Maria’s naked hips as the precocious young girl passionately rode his hard cock.

Richter had questioned it, of course, when Maria began removing her clothing right in front of him, stripping herself until entirely naked, revealing her creamy white skin, her small breasts, and the pubescent cunt between her bare legs. But it seemed the girl refused to take no for an answer as she pushed him onto his back, fished out his cock, and immediately lowered herself onto him, groaning and whimpering adorably as she took every inch of his dick inside her.

“Ohhh, you’re sooooo big!” Maria told him as she sank onto his cock, gasping and wriggling her little hips as she fought to take the entirety of his length inside her. She had clearly done this before, and Richter had almost exploded at the mere sight of the youth taking him deeper and deeper inside of her, even as he felt her tiny pussy stretch to accommodate him.

“Just…don’t hurt yourself,” Richter had said, placing his gloved hands on Maria’s naked hips once her finally bottomed out inside her, buried to the hilt in the twelve-year-old’s impossibly tight cunt. Maria’s only response at the time was to giggle and then slowly begin lifting herself up and down on his dick.

She had started slowly, at first, but it wasn’t long before Maria was riding Richter like she had been born to do so despite her young age and the sense of youthful innocence all about her. The girl’s blonde hair fluttered as she bounced up and down on her savior, her hands on his chest as she lifted herself up and down, up and down, up and down. She gasped and groaned and moaned as she took every inch of Richter’s cock, clearly enjoying herself just as much as he.

“Oh, Richter! Oh! That’s good! That’s soooo good!” Maria moaned and cried as she felt his cock stretching her pubescent cunt wide open, going deeper inside of her than anyone else ever had before. The girl’s small breasts were bouncing up and down in the dark chamber as she rode her savior, her pink nipples hard and her entire body shuddering as she tried to prove to Richter just how much of an adult she really was.

“You…really know…what you’re doing,” Richter groaned as he moved one of his gloved hands up from Maria’s hips to her breasts, taking one of her small mounds in his hand and gently squeezing it. The girl surprised him by lifting one of her own hands up, placing it over his own on her breast, as though encouraging him to fondle her more.

“I’m learning magic!” Maria explained between her gentle moans, smiling innocently as she pushed her breast further into Richter’s hand and rolled her hips to take his dick as deep as she possibly could. “My parents couldn’t always pay my teacher, though, so sometimes I had to pay him myself. But it’s okay. I like it!”

Maria told the truth. If there was anything more attractive to Richter than the way the girl expertly rode his dick like she had been born to do it, it was the enthusiasm with which she did it. It was like a game to her, not only a reward for her savior, but a challenge in which she could prove to Richter that she was every bit as strong and grown up as he was!

Richter’s rough thrusts up into Maria only seemed to convince the girl that she was somehow ‘winning,’ and she mewled with pleasure as she felt Richter thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. Maria knew this was how babies were made – again, she wasn’t a _child_ , she _knew things_ – and she quivered in delight at the thought that Richter might somehow impregnate her and make a mother out of her.

And so Maria went on, rolling and bucking her nubile hips as she lifted herself up and down on Richter’s dick, harder and faster the longer they kept going. Her adorably small breasts bounced up and down, her blonde hair fluttered about her pale cheeks, and she threw her head back and moaned in delight as she felt Richter’s thick meat stretch her wider and wider. Beneath her, Richter thrust up into her again and again, pounding right into the girl’s young womb, his hands alternately gripping her lithe hips or squeezing her tiny breasts.

In the end, the sight of young Maria happily and passionately bouncing on his dick was just as overwhelming as the sensation of her young cunt wrapped tightly around his cock in the first place, and Richter found himself unable to hold back. Grabbing hold of Maria’s hips and squeezing tightly, he pumped up into the girl roughly as he finally emptied himself inside of her, firing blast after blast of his juices straight up into the girl.

“Oooooh, it’s so warm!” Maria cooed, shivering in delight as she felt Richter fill her tight and tiny canal, wriggling her hips a little as she felt her savior’s seed warming her up from the inside. Her naked body was covered in sweat, but she didn’t seem to care, a smile still plastered on her face as she looked down at the young man who had cum inside her. “My teacher never finished inside me before! I like it!”

“Yeah, me, too…” Richter stated, still coming down from his orgasm. It took everything in him not to claim Maria right then and there, especially as he was still buried to the hilt inside of her as she rolled her hips atop him.

Maria, of course, had other ideas.

“So…now I get to come with you!” she proclaimed happily, wriggling her youthful hips excitedly and seemingly without realizing just how much it excited the young man she was still straddling.

Richter sighed, knowing he was defeated. “You just won’t take no for an answer, will you?”

**_RESCUING TERA_ **

“Are you all right?”

Tera looked up from where she had been praying, kneeling before her makeshift table and the lonely pair of candles lighting her dim and dirty dungeon. Like the other girls, she had been taken by Dracula’s hordes, and had no idea how long she had waited – and prayed – for a savior.

And yet, now…it seemed as though her prayers had been answered!

The young nun stood up and turned upon hearing the voice of another, her simple black dress fluttering as she did so. Despite her relatively young age of 19, Tera had already dedicated herself to the church, her manner proper and her black hair kept short and close to her head. None of this obscured her womanly figure, however, nor her pale skin or ample-sized chest.

“Oh, God in Heaven!” Tera proclaimed as she ran towards the young man standing in the now-open doorway of her dungeon. “You’ve answered my prayers!”

“It’s dangerous here,” Richter told her, frowning a little upon noticing that the young woman seemed delusional. How long had she been trapped here? “Hurry up and run!”

“Such majesty,” Tera breathed, taken aback by the strength and courage of the young man before her, only further convincing Richter that she wasn’t thinking straight. “You can only be…the manifestation of God Himself!”

Richter blinked. What?

“Oh, great Lord!” Tera went on, clearly not noticing Richter’s discomfort. “Your servant, Sister Tera, thanks you with all her soul!”

“I’m no god, believe me,” Richter asserted, laughing a little uncomfortably. He knew Maria was still waiting in the other room, no doubt ready to venture further into the castle in pursuit of the vampire lord who had abducted her. Richter was no different. “The name’s Richter Belmont. Here, take my hand. Let’s go.”

“Your hand? I…I’m unworthy!” Tera exclaimed, drawing back in surprise, blushing at the very idea of touching the hand of her lord. Her prayers had been answered, and now God Himself stood before her, offering to help. She was overwhelmed, to say the least. “But perhaps I can still reward you, my Lord, for rescuing your dutiful servant…”

Richter was just about to explain once again that he was not, in fact, a god of any kind, but suddenly found himself distracted when the young nun lowered herself to her knees before him. He thought, at first, she was about to offer yet another prayer, but was quickly corrected when he felt Tera’s pale hands undoing his pants.

“Wait, what…what are you doing?” he asked, doing his best to ignore the way his dick jumped at the prospect of being handled by yet another beautiful stranger.

“Merely submitting myself before you, my Lord, as I have been instructed,” Tera explained slowly and dreamily, clearly still not in her right mind. She fished out Richter’s cock as she spoke, felt it hardening and growing in her hands. “Please, O God, accept my meager thanks…”

The next thing Richter knew, the nun’s lips were wrapped around his cock and she was lovingly sucking his dick as though it were the erect penis of God Himself.

Deep down, Richter knew he should have stopped her. She was a stranger, after all, and clearly delusional. But she was also beautiful, submissive, and evidently devoted in both words and action. Who was he to disagree with her faith or disappoint her?

“Mmmmm,” Tera moaned gently as she closed her eyes and ran her tongue up and down Richter’s fully erect cock, covering every inch of his shaft in saliva. She took it out of her mouth for only a few moments, licking up and down until it was entirely soaked, and only then wrapped her lips around the head once again. “Mmmm…”

Above, Richter could do little but place an appreciate hand on the back of Tera’s head as she began sucking his dick in earnest, having evidently been doing this for quite some time. Was this what nuns spent all their time doing besides praying, he wondered? If so, it would explain the many happy priests and monks he often saw about town.

It wasn’t long before Tera was faithfully bobbing her head up and down along Richter’s shaft, taking more and more of the vampire hunter’s cock into her mouth every time she moved back down. It took her a while at first, but soon the holy woman was able to fit the entirety of Richter’s dick in her mouth, her lips flush against his balls and the head of his member pushing into her throat. The young man groaned in pleasure above her, and Tera shivered a little in delight, smiling around her savior’s cock as she understood her offering was acceptable.

Richter ran his gloved hand through Tera’s short black hair as she bobbed back and forth below him, taking every inch of his cock into her mouth until she was effectively deepthroating him. Tera moaned and hummed happily as she sucked her Lord’s dick, pushing and pulling his shaft in and out, in and out, in and out, using her hand to stroke whatever part of his cock she couldn’t fit down her throat.

“Just like that,” Richter groaned as he began actively thrusting into Tera’s mouth, his energy building to a peak. If anything, feeling her savior begin to thrust into her mouth seemed to encourage the nun to go harder and faster, bobbing her head up and down, back and forth, taking all of his dick into her mouth and down her throat in a desperate attempt to both please him and satiate her own raging hunger for his cock. “Yes, yes, just like that…!”

“Mmmhmm…!” Tera moaned in response below, practically gagging herself on Richter’s cock as she began sucking harder and faster still, her own excitement building as she prepared to taste her Lord’s divine seed.

A few moments later, the nun did just that, her entire body shuddering in delight as Richter finally reached his peak and came in her mouth. Tera moaned and shook with pleasure as she felt the physical manifestation of God fire rope after rope of deliciously warm semen right into her mouth, covering her tongue and shooting down her throat and right into her waiting stomach. She swallowed each and every drop of Richter’s divine sustenance, knowing she was experiencing a religious awakening unlike no other.

As far as Tera was concerned, she had not only been saved by the manifestation of God Himself, but had been graced with his seed, the seed of the divine. It was everything she had ever hoped and prayed for.

It was Heaven itself.

“Was my offering satisfactory, Lord God?” Tera asked after she had finished licking Richter’s cock clean, looking up at the young man with a devout smile upon her face and eyes full of hope.

“Yes,” Richter answered after a moment, smiling back down at the beautiful nun who had only moments ago swallowed all he had to offer. “Most satisfactory. Thank you.”

Tera merely smiled back one final time. “Smite the wicked, Lord God!”

**_RESCUING IRIS_ **

In deeper dungeons still, the young woman known as Iris lay slumped against the gray and featureless mattress in the corner of her cell. A doctor’s daughter, she knew neither magic nor religion, and so did not believe anyone was coming to rescue her. She was certain she would only remain alive until such time as Dracula chose her to be his next meal, and then she would either cease to exist, or live out the remainder of her days as one of his undead minions.

She had never been so happy to be wrong.

“Ah! Who’s there?” she asked upon hearing the door to her cell being thrown wide open. She pushed up her glasses and swept aside some of her short red bangs to find a young man dressed in blue standing before her, a smile on his face and a swagger in his step. He looked only a little older than she was, Iris thought to herself.

“Don’t be afraid,” the young man said. “I’m Richter Belmont. I’m here to save you.”

“Belmont?” Iris asked as she stood up, her eyes widening with recognition. An educated young woman, she knew of the famous Belmont family and their legacy of hunting vampires, werewolves, and all manner of supernatural creatures. “Of _the_ Belmont family? Oh, thank goodness! My name’s Iris.”

With that, Iris bowed deeply, betraying her well-to-do lineage in order to pay her savior the respect he deserved despite how embarrassed she felt to be found in such a lowly state. Her brown trousers and red overcoat were a mess, she knew, and her short red hair must have been terribly oily. She couldn’t help but blush.

Richter, of course, didn’t notice any of that, though he may have perhaps noticed the young woman’s girlish figure as she bowed before him. Nonetheless, he tried to ignore his base instincts, knowing Maria was (once again) waiting for him elsewhere in the dungeon, and would most likely come looking for him if he took too long again.

“You all right?” Richter asked at last, politely urging Iris to stand back up.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Iris said as she rose, smiling kindly and fighting back her blush. Her eyes widened behind her glasses again, however, as she noticed the blood dripping down Richter’s arm. “Oh, but you’re not! Look at that wound!”

“Huh? Oh, that?” Richter inquired, smirking a bit as he looked down at the cut across his arm. “Ah, just a scratch.”

“A scratch like that, in a place like this?” Iris said incredulously, gesturing to the dank and dingy dungeon they found themselves in. “And what if it gets infected, eh?”

As Richter watched, Iris tore off one of the sleeves of her own overcoat and then began wrapping it around his arm in order to stop the bleeding. The young woman worked with care and diligence, indicating she had done this before, probably many times.

“My father’s a doctor,” Iris told him as she began finishing up, as though she felt Richter’s questioning gaze upon her. She pulled away at last, smiling a little at her own handiwork. “There. That should do it.”

“Thanks, that does feel better,” Richter told her truthfully, flexing his arm a little to test it out and finding he already felt stronger and healthier. “But we don’t have time for this. You need to get out of here. I have to keep going.”

“Of course you do,” Iris agreed, knowing without asking that trying to deter a Belmont from his prey would be utterly fruitless. Richter and his family lived to destroy Dracula, and she hadn’t a doubt in her mind that he would succeed. That didn’t mean, however, she couldn’t _thank_ him for saving her. “But first…may I give you something?”

“What is it?”

“Just a ‘thank you’…”

But, of course, it was more than just a mere ‘thank you.’ Much more.

“Uh! Uh! Oh! Uhnnn!!” Iris found herself moaning as she lay half-naked and hunched over on the gray bed she had been slumping across only a few minutes before. She gripped the dirty blankets beneath her and groaned loudly as she bucked her hips as best she could in response to Richter’s pounding, her ass tightening around his thrusting cock. “Oh, oh, oh! Yes!!”

Iris’s head and upper body were being pushed into the mattress below with her hindquarters raised, her pants and underwear having been lowered in order to bare her supple buttocks to her savior. Richter kneeled behind her, his pants lowered just enough to free his cock so he could penetrate the young woman’s puckered anus from behind. It had been hard going at first, his fat cock stretching Iris’s virgin asshole as he buried himself inside her, but now they had a rhythm going, with Richter slamming his hips into Iris’s bouncing buttcheeks as she bucked back at him to take each and every inch of his dick deep within her burning bowels.

Richter didn’t know what had gotten into all these village girls – maybe Dracula had drugged them, or perhaps his castle manipulated their minds somehow – but he wasn’t complaining. He had already had a young girl ride his cock and a devout nun suck him off. He wasn’t exactly going to say no to an offer of anal sex by a shy but well-meaning maiden.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Richter asked as he gripped Iris’s hips, thrusting into her again and again, slamming his hips against her ass and burying his length deep inside her bowels. The young woman whimpered and moaned beneath him, clutching the bed and pushing her red face into the mattress to muffle the noises she was making.

“Yuh, yuh, yes! I’m s-s-sure!” Iris answered, biting her lip as she felt Richter deliver a particularly deep thrust into her butt, one that caused her bowels to tighten around him and squeeze him like never before. Despite her medical background, the young woman couldn’t even begin to rationalize the sensations consuming her body, nor did she particularly want to. All that mattered was that it felt like nothing she had ever experienced before! “I wuh, wish to…save myself! For m-m-marriage! Uh! Ohhh! But…but you deserve a just reward! I only huh, huh, hope…this is enough! Nnnggghh…!”

“If you say so…” Richter accepted, not stopping his thrusting for even a moment, still gripping the young woman’s hips as he drove himself into her again and again and again.

Below, Iris’s legs shook and her glasses fogged up as she took a pounding unlike any other, her face burning red with both shame and desire as she offered to Richter the only thing of value she had. The sounds of his hips slapping against her naked ass echoed throughout the dungeon cell as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her formerly virgin bowels, stretching her painfully wide but sending wave upon wave of pleasure likewise crashing down upon her.

The young woman was practically being fucked into the mattress as Richter drove himself into her harder and harder, faster and faster, pounding the doctor’s daughter as though it was the last thing he was ever going to do. He relished the sensation of her naked ass slapping against his thrusting hips and her burning bowels stretched tightly around his thick cock.

“Huh, huh, huh, uhnnn!!” Iris moaned and groaned as she felt Richter thrust into her ass again and again, burying himself deeper and harder every time, until the doctor’s daughter felt like he was practically penetrating her stomach. The vampire hunter seemed to have limitless stamina as he drove into her again and again, fucking the young woman’s ass like he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. “Oh, oh, ohhhh…!”

Finally, after who knows how long, Iris felt her eyes widen and a gasp escape her mouth as Richter buried himself to the hilt inside her ass and exploded, flooding her burning bowels with his warm seed. The young woman shuddered as she felt the vampire hunter empty himself inside of her, gracing her with his warmth and filling her to the very brim.

“Thank you,” Richter said to Iris after, practically leaning over her quivering form, his cock still buried inside of her ass. The young woman wriggled her ass as best she could, gasping a little as she felt the vampire hunter’s hot cum coating her insides.

“Tis the least I can do,” Iris gasped, smiling softly even as she felt her red hair plastered across her sweaty forehead. She must look a mess, she knew, but she cared little so long as her savior was satisfied. “Safe journey.”

**_RESCUING ANNETTE_ **

Finally, after countless hours of fighting his way through Dracula’s beastly hordes…there she was.

Richter couldn’t help but feel a smile cross his face as he pushed open the last locked door in the clocktower and there found his beloved sprawled dramatically across the furnished altar, her beautiful form illuminated by the many candles decorating the room. He thought her dead, at first, but her gentle breathing and the red in her cheeks convinced him otherwise.

Finally, after everything he had been through…he had found Annette.

“I’ll let you have some time alone,” Maria told the vampire hunter with a wink before heading towards the only other corridor, the one that undoubtedly led to Dracula himself. “Just don’t take too long this time, all right? And be sure to save some for me later!”

With that, the precocious girl was off, practically skipping down the stone corridor, leaving Richter blushing at her insinuation.

Time for that later.

“Annette!” he cried.

On the other side of the room, Annette opened her eyes and looked up. A moment later, the beautiful young woman with the golden hair was on her feet and running towards her beloved, all signs of grief and fear washed away. They met one another halfway, embracing each other, Richter smiling as he held his beloved in his arms for the first time in what felt like years, though it had been less than a day.

“Richter! Richter, it’s you!” Annette exclaimed happily, tears in her eyes as she embraced the vampire hunter. Her low-cut green gown fluttered as she threw herself into Richter’s arms, her breasts pressed against his strong chest.

“You’re all right,” Richter said softly, as if trying to convince himself of that simple fact.

“I believed in you,” Annette told him, practically burying her head in his neck, her grip on the young man only tightening. “I knew you’d come.”

“Sorry I took so long,” Richter replied with a smile.

“Oh, yes!” Annette exclaimed, pulling away as she remembered and looking Richter in the face. “there’s another girl being held here! Maria – ”

“Maria’s fine,” Richter interrupted, smiling again as he explained to his beloved how he had already rescued her. “In fact…she insisted on joining up with me.”

“She what?!” Annette asked incredulously, pulling away from her beloved in such surprise. “You didn’t stop her?”

“You’d think that would be easy,” Richter tried to explain awkwardly, his mind racing as he tried to figure out exactly how much he should – and shouldn’t – tell his beloved. “She, uh…wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Still, she’s a child!”

“She’ll be in danger either way until I settle things with Dracula,” Richter insisted, knowing he couldn’t exactly tell Annette the truth of how Maria had persuaded him to bring her along…at least, not yet, anyway. Besides, what he said was true; Dracula still had to be dealt with, and he was the only one who could do it. “And so will you, Annette. Just get as far away as you can.”

Annette knew better than to argue with Richter; he was brave, but he was also headstrong and determined, traits that had attracted her to the vampire hunter in the first place. Despite how much she wanted to fight and struggle, plead with Richter to simply take her and go, she knew it would be fruitless. He was a Belmont, after all.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t give him a proper goodbye.

“All right,” Annette finally said reluctantly, “but Richter…before you go...”

“Yes?” Richter asked.

“Before you go…I want you to take me!” Annette exclaimed, looking up at her beloved and wanting nothing more than to be one with him at least one more time before he ventured forth into the unknown. “Love me, Richter! Right here, in Dracula’s castle! Show me your love!”

And, despite himself, Richter smiled. “I’ll show you everything I have.”

They were upon each other instantly, eyes closing as they kissed for the first time in what felt like forever, lips fighting for dominance as each tried to show the other just how much they had longed and craved for the other’s touch. Annette whimpered and gasped as she felt Richter’s rough hands moving over her, gently pushing the top of her gown over her shoulders and then down over her breasts, leaving her naked from the waist up.

“Oh, Richter…!” Annette moaned as her beloved moved from her lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her voluptuous breasts, taking both of them in his gloved hands. She cooed and gasped as he kissed those next, running his tongue over her nipples and then sucking on both breasts, first one, then the other, showing his love the only way he knew how.

It wasn’t long before Annette’s flowing gown lay in a heap upon the floor and the maiden was left entirely naked, bared in all her natural beauty before her beloved and the world itself. Her golden hair was still tied up, but Richter cared not, as enthralled as he was by her beauty. He and Annette had made love many times already, in secret, but he always felt short of breath whenever he saw her naked before him, like a goddess on earth.

His goddess.

Annette moaned loudly, then, as Richter practically pushed her up against the far wall and then shoved himself inside of her, burying himself to the hilt inside of his beloved’s familiar warmth. He was still completely dressed, his pants only lowered enough to free his cock so he could sheath it within Annette. The young woman shuddered in delight at the sensation of being penetrated by her savior, and happily accepted every inch of him deep inside of her.

“Richter, Richter, Richter…!” Annette began to repeat as she felt the vampire hunter immediately begin to thrust in and out of her, pounding into her again and again and again, groaning himself as he felt her warmth wrapped tightly around his cock. He quieted the maiden by covering her lips with his own, kissing her deeply, even as he continued to drive himself into her.

Soon enough, Annette was bucking her bare hips to meet Richter thrust for thrust as he slammed himself inside of her, burying himself deeper and deeper with every movement. The young woman wrapped one naked leg around her lover’s waist as he made sweet love to her, her remaining leg shaking as she stood on her toes. She needn’t have worried; Richter’s was practically carrying her now, pressing her against the wall as he thrust into her again and again and again, his gloved hands on her supple buttocks.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Oh, Richter!” Annette moaned loudly and often as she wrapped her arms around Richter and dug her nails into his back, no doubt drawing blood with how fiercely he was driving himself inside her. The young woman’s eyes shuddered closed and she threw her head back as her lover only went faster and harder. “Oh! Oh! Uh, uh, uh! Yes! Love me, Richter! Please, love me!”

If Richter answered, Annette could not hear over the sound of his hips slamming and slapping against her inner thighs, his cock ramming into her quivering cunt again and again and again, each thrust deeper and more wonderful than the last. She could feel every single inch of her lover buried deep inside her, and squeezed her arms and legs around him, desperate to feel every inch of him on every inch of her.

Richter, meanwhile, was too far gone, having all but lost himself in their lovemaking. He loved her roughly, fiercely, passionately, throwing everything he had _at_ and _in_ his beloved Annette. He could feel her leg tighten around his chest, her nails dig into his back, her beautiful breasts bouncing up and down as he thrust into her faster and harder with every passing second. The young woman did her best to buck her hips in time with her lover’s thrusts, but he was like a man possessed, a man who had gone through Hell and back for this very moment.

He kissed up and down Annette’s slender neck, covering her fair flesh in bites and markings that claimed her as his and his alone, his tongue and teeth leaving a trail of ownership.

He groped and squeezed her naked buttocks as he pressed her against the wall and fucked her as hard and as passionately as he could, her breasts bouncing deliciously with every thrust.

He felt her writhe and squirm against him, arms and legs tightening around his thrusting body, eyes closed, head thrown back, all of her belonging to all of him, like putty in his hands.

He slammed himself into her again and again and again, harder, faster, deeper, desperate to claim each and every inch of Annette, desperate to demonstrate just how deeply he loved her and would love her for the rest of his days.

“Oh, Richter!” Annette moaned as she opened her eyes and looked into those of her beloved, wanting nothing more than to feel all of him on all of her. “Kiss me, Richter! Kiss me!”

And Richter kissed her, his lips crashing down upon her own as he made love to her in the midst of Dracula’s castle, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was his greatest weakness.

When Annette finally came, it was like music to Richter’s ears, her whimpers and moans breathing new life into his weary muscles as she practically clenched shut around his thrusting cock. Her entire body quivered and shook as her orgasm wracked her body, forcing tears out of her eyes and a scream of pure ecstasy erupting from out of her throat.

“Oh, _Richter_ …!”

Annette’s climax ultimately served as the catalyst for Richter’s own, for he was not far behind. Even as Annette continued to writhe and squirm in pleasure against him, her back pressed against the wall and her breasts pressed against his chest, Richter pumped furiously into his beloved as he felt his fourth and final orgasm of the evening.

Groaning loudly and squeezing his own eyes closed, Richter exploded deep inside Annette, filling her womb with his hot and fiery love, the same love that would one day put a child in her belly. The young woman shuddered and mewled in pleasure as she felt Richter continue to pump into her, spurt after spurt of his warm seed shooting inside of her, right where it belonged.

Annette practically fell limp against Richter once they were finished, trusting her beloved vampire hunter to keep her upright. She could feel some of his cum dripping out of her freshly fucked cunt and down her naked leg, but didn’t worry, knowing she would feel it again and again for the rest of her life. Richter, meanwhile, loosened his grip on the young woman’s buttocks, now red and sore from being pounded against the wall so thoroughly, and smiled as he looked into the beautiful eyes of his beloved.

“I love you, Annette,” he said, leaning to place one final kiss upon the maiden’s lips.

“And I, you,” Annette replied, a sweet smile upon her face as she looked upon her beloved. “Please don’t die. Come back in one piece. Promise me.”

And, though Richter knew the danger he faced, knew the challenge ahead of him and the fate that awaited him should he fail, he smiled and nodded nonetheless.

“Sure,” he said. “Leave this to me.”


End file.
